A Christmas to Remember
by Ashlee Harmon
Summary: Peter and his wife take a stroll down memory lane while wrapping Christmas presents. This one-shot is intended to help fill in some of the missing pieces from a previous story of mine. However, I think you will still be able to enjoy this as a stand alone even if you didn't read the other.


**24 December, 1949**

It was a crisp, clear Christmas Eve and the Newkirk's were tucked away warm and cozy sipping cocoa by the fire in the parlor of the Alderman estate.

"Hey look outside darlin'!"

Lexi turned her attention from the red ribbon she was twisting around a medium-sized green and white package and gazed out the picture window on the far side of the room.

"It's snowing!" She squealed with child-like enthusiasm.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas…" Newkirk began singing the new American ditty a touch off key. "Just like the ones I used to know…" Lexi chimed in.

"What was your favorite Christmas, Peter?" Lexi asked after they finished the carol. "Aside from the ones with me, that is." She winked.

"1924." He replied without hesitation.

"Do tell!"

"I was 7 years old that year and Mav was just a wee babe in 'er basinet. Dad had gotten a bonus check from work and we feasted for days on goose, roasted potatoes, and plum pudding. I can still hear Mum singing carols as she cooked." He sighed and cocked a half smile at the bitter-sweet memory. "That was the last time ours was a happy home. In February dad got laid off and that's when he started drinkin' and well, you know."

Lexi squeezed his hand supportively. He cleared his throat and asked cheerfully, "What about you, love?"

"Oh that's an easy one for me too!"

"Your saddle?"

She nodded affirmatively.

"I'll never forget the day we found it hidden in the barn."

"I know! It was like Christmas morning all over again!"

*Flashback*

**6 July, 1945**

Newkirk reached out an arm to the spot where Lexi had lain all night and much to his surprise found nothing but a mound of cover in her place. He blinked his eyes open cautiously. The rays of sun coming through the curtains were nearly blinding. He looked at the clock on the nightstand: 11:15 am. He sighed and reluctantly got up to get dressed and go downstairs to find his wife and hopefully some hot coffee as well.

"There you are!"

"Good morning sleepyhead." Lexi smiled up at him. He kissed her sweetly then plopped down beside her on the sofa.

"Wat you doin'?"

"Mr. Banks, the detective who is reinvestigating the cause of my parent's wreck, he brought these things by a while ago."

"Anything interesting?"

"Just some papers and such that were found in the car: title, insurance…" Lexi named each item as she placed it into a neat pile on the floor.

"Ello, 'ello, 'ello! Wat 'ave we 'ere?" Newkirk exclaimed, pulling something from the pages of the Rolls Royce owner's handbook. "I think this is for you." He said gently.

A lump formed in the back of Lexi's throat as she stared at the blood-tinged envelope he extended to her. It was addressed "Alexandra" in a familiar script. With shaking hands she broke the seal and pulled out the paper contained within.

_My Dearest Alexandra,_

_ It is with a heavy heart I write this letter, as I know I will never again see your sweet face while on earth. Your Mum has gone to Heaven and soon I shall join her, but before I do I have one final piece of wisdom to share with you. As your loving father I have always done my best to provide for your needs and protect you from harm, so listen well daughter and heed my instructions._

_ When you grow up, I want you to find a stable man who will love you not only for your beauty, but for your heart of gold. If you do this, I promise you will want for nothing as long as you live. I love you beyond what my pen can convey. I pray God send his angels to watch over you until the day we meet again._

_ Pop_

When she had finished, Newkirk took out his handkerchief and lovingly blotted her cheeks.

"Are you okay, Lexi?"

"Oh Peter, he must have been in such terrible pain. Yet," she bit her lip in an effort to suppress further tears, "his final thoughts were on me and my wellbeing."

"He must have been quite a man."

She nodded, looking back down at the letter. As she read it over once more something hit her that she had not seen the first time.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed.

Before Newkirk had a chance to inquire as to what the matter was she had leaped off the sofa and flown out the front door.

Lexi ran through the ocean of lush green grass and didn't stop until she reached the large white building that housed the horses. Once inside, she began searching around with feverish excitement.

"Blimey, I never knew you could run like that!" Newkirk panted as he propped himself on the door catching his breath.

"You're getting old!" She teased.

"What are you looking for, love?"

"Belle's saddle. Will you help me? It's small and white with gold embossed hearts on the sides."

"Where should I start?"

"Well it is difficult to say. We always kept saddles on the wall over there, but it could be anywhere by now. Just start prodding around and let me know if you find anything. I will check about in the loft."

"Hey darlin' I think I got something!"Newkirk called some time later.

"What is it?" She asked, standing at the top of the steps.

Newkirk pointed, indicating a large old trunk he had uncovered in a far corner. She quickly scampered down to where he stood and watched as he effortlessly snapped the lock with his pocket knife. He dusted his hands off triumphantly and raised the lid.

"I may be gettin' old, but I haven't lost me touch!"

Lexi lifted off a pale pink horse blanket and sure enough, just below was her beloved Christmas saddle. Newkirk pulled it out for her and she began inspecting it.

"Knife?" He placed the instrument in her hand. "Thank you."

Lexi carefully made an incision under the seams of the heart design and carried it along the side of the leather seat. She lifted the flap and out popped a small black book. She opened the front cover and read, "Alexandra Mary Elizabeth Alderman…" It was a Swiss bank book and her eyes widened as she saw the balance listed beneath her name.

"Blimey, I have never seen so many zeros!" Newkirk exclaimed, looking over her shoulder. "But how did you know…?"

"When I was little, instead of money under my pillow, the "tooth fairy" would leave a note with a set of clues which led me from place to place until I found a prize. Look," She retrieved the letter from her pocket. "Marry a **stable** man… not only for **beauty**, but **heart of gold**. We're in the stable and this was the saddle I used with my horse Belle. Belle means beauty in French. And see? The book was hidden just under these gold hearts."

"I'm married to a regular Sherlock!"

"Well my dear Watson, in light of our discovery, what would you say to a little celebration?" She said, draping her arms around his neck seductively.

"What did you have in mind?" He inquired with a mischievous lilt.

"Meet me in the loft in two minutes and I'll show you." She kissed him quickly and disappeared up the steps once again.

*End Flashback*

"There's nothin' better than an honest to God roll in the 'ay."

"You liked that did you?"

"Mmhmm." He growled. "I love making love to you. Every time is like a new adventure."

"Do you remember our first adventure?"

He pulled her close and spoke softly. "You looked so beautiful… like antique lace. I remember I was almost afraid to touch something so exquisite."

"You were wonderful, so gentle and understanding. I could feel your love in every kiss and caress."

*Flashback*

**15 June, 1945**

Newkirk carried Lexi over the threshold and proceeded up the great staircase to the master bedroom where he set her down gracefully beside the king-size bed. He took her hand in his and stared down at her ring for a moment, admiring the way it sparkled and shone in the glow of the candle light.

_I am just about the luckiest bloke that ever lived._

Newkirk cupped her face in his hands and kissed her; slowly at first, allowing their passion to intensify naturally. As they kissed, his nimble fingers began unfastening the tiny pearl buttons on the back of her dress. Carefully, he slid the silky fabric from her trim body and draped it over a nearby chaise. Lexi reclined upon a fluffy pillow and watched with delight as her handsome husband then began revealing his own nicely toned body garment by garment.

"I want to make this the most perfect night in the world for you, Lexi." Newkirk stated as he lay down beside of his bride.

"It already is. Just being in your arms and knowing I'll never have to spend another night without you makes me happier than I have ever been."

"I love you Mrs. Newkirk." He said with tender affection.

"Show me how much." She enticed in a hushed tone.

They kissed deeply and sensuously as Newkirk reached around to the enclosure that with a quick snap, freed her bosoms from the lacy encumbrance of her brassier. He removed his lips from hers and began placing warm, tingling kisses along her neck, down to her shapely chest.

Lexi moaned with delight as his mouth enveloped the tip of her breast and suckled her in a most pleasing manner. Her hands found their way into his soft dark hair as he continued downward, thrilling her entire body with his skilled foreplay.

"Now just relax, love. I'm going to take it slow and easy." He explained. "If anything hurts, tell me and I will stop."

Lexi smiled and nodded; silently grateful to God for giving her such a loving and generous husband.

His rhythm was gentle and steady as inch by inch he filled her completely; body, heart, and soul. Lexi closed her eyes and reveled in the electric sensation of his bare skin against hers.

As she did so, Newkirk's thoughts drifted briefly back to that infamous New Years day at Stalag 13 and it dawned on him- the intense loneliness he had felt on that bitterly cold morning was gone and in its place was a sense of wholeness and joy the likes of which he had never before known.

Lexi opened her eyes and watched Newkirk's face filling with pleasure as he loved her. She ran her hands down his strong back, drawing him as close as possible. Her breath was coming in quick little gulps and his slow, deep strokes were increasing with intensity. Their hearts began pounding in unison then all of a sudden… bliss.

*End Flashback*

Newkirk snuggled Lexi to his chest as they basked in the beautiful recollection. It was almost midnight and the grandfather clock in the foyer began chiming the countdown.

"Lexi, close your eyes angel. I have a surprise for you."

She did as he requested and at the stroke of twelve he pulled out a sprig of mistletoe and held it over her head for a kiss, which she joyously reciprocated.

"Merry Christmas, Mistletoe."

"Wait, I have a surprise for you!" She reached underneath the tree and pulled out the present she had been working on earlier.

Carefully he slid off the ribbon and unfastened the taped edges. He opened the box, pulled out the tissue paper and discovered a smaller box and a card. He lifted the lid and inside was a beautiful gold pocket watch and chain.

"Oh, darlin'…" He breathed.

"Don't forget the card."

"For recollection and anticipation: To the time we've had and the time to be." He read aloud. "It only gets sweeter now that two will be three."

Eyes filled with tears, Newkirk embraced Lexi tight and proceeded to kiss her to pieces.

"Merry Christmas, Papa!"

**A/N:** Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone!

**A/N: **


End file.
